


Drowsy

by spiritboard



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, let enoch sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritboard/pseuds/spiritboard
Summary: Jacob finds Enoch, who apparently is much softer and carefree when tired.





	Drowsy

Enoch O’Connor is a name that seems to run across your tongue thickly and pokes at your gums. A perfect name for somebody of his likes - sharp like a razor looking for soft warm skin to cut. However, I see a softness in his features when I step into his room this day. Jars of hearts and other organs sit upon a shelf, yet none have taken the boy’s interest. He stares at a journal, a fountain pen sitting in his hand, yet no marks have touched the paper. His mind wanders lazily as it is pulled by nothing more than soft touches to coax it to move along. 

When I step farther into the room, he notices me, yet the delicate roundness of content still keeps him for cutting me open right then and there. 

“Jake.” Enoch murmurs, delicate chocolate eyes seeming to melt at my presence. A silky smile is dressed across his face. I feel my heart jump to my throat.

“Enoch.” I feel my lips hum. Enoch’s lazy smile seems to grow. “No puppets?” I lean on the other side on the table, staring as I watch the boy’s eyes from behind long lashes. 

“Nope.” He pops the p, and lets out a small chuckle. I smile at him. “Too tired.” As I had already guessed. He looks at me for a second before reaching a hand towards my face, and curls his fingers lightly around my cheek. I fight the blush crawling up my neck and let Enoch caress my cheek softly. 

“Pretty and soft.” He drawls, eyes looking up at me in drowsy affection. I can’t fight the blush this time. Enoch chuckles, and it reminds me of a sweet breeze roaming the hillside. Then, his soft red lips connect with my own and I softly deepen it, smiling in appreciation of the soft purrs Enoch makes in the back of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> let enoch sleep 2k17


End file.
